Letters to Jareth
by BewilderedFemale
Summary: A 3-Chapter short story in which Sarah finally confesses her feelings to Jareth years after she ran his Labyrinth, what will his response be?
1. Letters to Jareth

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hello again! So this is to be my 2****nd**** labyrinth story, and I'm very excited! The ideas  
just keep popping in my head so I try my best to but them down in an organized manner.**

**My friend was obsessed with going to see this movie (Letters to Juliet) when it came out on theatres and unfortunately, something came up and I was not able to see it, funny enough the following day I was talking to someone about how back in high school, whenever I wanted to convey my feelings, instead of confronting the person and endangering myself with the possibility of going completely blank and looking like a fool, I'd write what I was feeling and give to them in a letter. So that's how I came up with this little ditty.**

**This is a 3 chapter story, short but sweet, I promise :o)**

"**LETTERS TO JARETH"**

"Check mate" Sarah exclaimed as she put down her piece.

"WHAT?" Exclaimed Hoggle, "How is it that you do that every single time?" He waved his hand angrily spilling all the pieces on the board.  
"Come on Hoggle, don't be a sore loser" She said while picking up the pieces and putting them back in their place.

Sarah gave him a sly smile, "You wanna play again?' Hoggle frowned at her. "No way, when are we gonna eat anyway? I'm starving!" Sarah picked up the phone. "What would you like, Chinese? Greek?"

"PIZZA!"

Sarah rolled her eyes, "Why do I even ask?" She began dialing and making the order while Hoggle turned towards her DVD shelf checking to see if she had anything new. It was customary for her friends from the underground to come over Saturday nights and spend some time with her but sometimes it was just her and Hoggle.

The friendship between them over the years had never been severed, and Sarah always looked forward to it since she never really found sincerity within her world as she did with those from the underground.

"Pizza should be here in about 15 minutes, what do you wanna watch tonight?"

Hoggle held up a dvd still wrapped in the plastic covering; "Letters to Juliet', what is that? Sounds like one of those silly love movies you like" Sarah grabbed it from him in mid-air. "Hey! I was looking for that!"

"Please tell me we're not watching that Sarah."

"Fine, fine, we'll watch something else" Sarah began to fumble through her dvd collection when Hoggle asked out of the blue: "Sarah, when are you going to start .. you know, doing like those girls do in those movies."

"What, fall in love?"

"Yeah, that! Hey! You could fall in love with Jareth, I mean, all you do is talk about him!"

Sarah turned from her dvd pile, " I DO NOT!"  
Hoggle glared back at her "Well.. Maybe I do, but what's done is done remember? How am I after all these years supposed to call him and say 'hey, I know its been 7 years but, I was wondering if you'd reconsider giving me a second chance at that whole, fear me, love me thing. I'm sure he'd be really obliging"

"You never know unless you try" Hoggle grumbled "He's not the villain you made him out to be Sarah, I just figured since, you like him, and he obviously liked you too, and he's still alone after all this time-."

"We've been through this before Hoggle, it just wouldn't work"

The doorbell rang interrupting their conversation. "Pizza's here, I'll go get it"

As usual, the night ended too soon and before Sarah knew it, she was watching Hoggle disappear through the mirror again. It was always the same, that empty feeling. Even though she would see him and her other friends again next Saturday, sooner then that if she called on them. It was the fact that she was _Reminded of Jareth_.

He had been right, she would some how bring him up during every single one of their visits, it made her feel alive, and with purpose, it was pathetic to her since she had turned him down all those years ago, she should've moved on by now!

Even though it was already 12:30am, Sarah wasn't ready to go to bed yet. The idea of telling Jareth how she had been feeling for all those years suddenly didn't seem so crazy to her, what was the worse he could do for saying she cared about him? Well... That could be a trick question, there was a lot her could do actually.

Sarah popped in the dvd and began watching the movie. Suddenly it dawned on Sarah that writing a letter seemed the perfect way to express everything she felt, and without fear of being interrupted by an emotional reproach since the letter would have to be read in its entirety, it seemed almost too easy.

"Why didn't I think of it before?"

Sarah hastily got up from her couch and began to write immediately. "Dear Jareth" …. 

FF_2361742_


	2. Hoggle Delivers

**AUTHORS NOTE: ** ****

Here are a few answers to a couple of questions I've received:

1) Are you adding parts of the movie, "Letters to Juliet" to your story?

_**No, I simply used the title to apply to Jareth in this story. As a matter of fact, Jareth isn't going to write anything to Sarah since his manner is direct and face-to-face being a king and all. Sarah does get the ball going by making the first move because she was motivated by the movie.**_

**2) Why does Hoggle seem pushy?**

_**Remember that according to this story, 7 years have gone by and he's developed confidence with Sarah, he's just trying to be a good friend and he knows that she has feelings for Jareth and just wants her to be happy. Like most things in life, you never know unless you try.**_**  
**

**I was also sorta motivated by the Jane Austen flick: "Persuasion" so it's got lots of goodies rolled into one.**

"**HOGGLE DELIVERS"**

Sealed and signed letter in hand, Sarah sat nervously in front of her mirror, she couldn't even wait till morning for heavens sake. Once she got started, everything that she had been holding inside for all those years came pouring out on paper.  
Hoggle had only been gone for a few hours so he was extremely shocked to hear Sarah calling him.

"Sarah! Are you alright? What's going on?" He exclaimed, alarm clearly showing on his face.

"It's ok Hoggle, I'm alright! I'm sorry to wake you, please forgive me but I couldn't wait." She extended the letter, her hand vanishing past the mirror.

Hoggle looked at it, obviously confused. "Could you please give that to Jareth as soon as possible for me? I would greatly appreciate it!"

After starring at it for a moment, he took it slowly from her, "Sarah, what's gotten in to you?"

Sarah looked down at her hands, her cheeks hot, she knew she was blushing. "I thought about what you said Yesterday and I think it was time I did something about it, I just don't have the courage to face up to him yet so I didn't think there would be anything wrong in a harmless letter."

"Do you see why chick flicks are dangerous?" Hoggle began before being interrupted by Sarah, "Wait a second, you were the one who told me how I should do like the girls in movies and fall in love, well! Here I am! Putting my heart on the line!"

Hoggle looked down at the letter she had just handed him. "I know Sarah, I'm sorry. I promise to give it to him as soon as possible and I'll get in contact with you when I return."

Sarah smiled nervously at him. "Thank You, you have no idea how much this means to me"

"Hey Sarah"

"Yeah?"

"Can I read the letter?"

"You most certainly may not! That's private!"

"Aww come on! Just a peek!"

"NO WAY! Besides, you are constantly reminding me of how you don't like mushy, girly feelings, so why are you so curious to read my letter?"

"Because it was written by you, I don't know who those stupid girls in those cheesy movies are."

"Just give Jareth the letter, please?."

"Fine, but I want details when this is all over!"

Sarah gave him a sly smile, "See, you're a chick flick fan at heart Hoggle, your just in denial about it."

"Do you want me to deliver this or not?" Hoggle said angrily while holding up the letter.

"Yes, yes! Sorry!"

Still a bit grumpy, Hoggle put the letter away. "I'll contact you when I return, oh and your not gonna sit there all day waiting for me to return right?"

"Oh.. of course not, I have lots of stuff I need to do"

"Yeah right! Alright, I'm off" And with that, Hoggle was gone.

Sarah got up and walked over to her bed feeling everything except tired. _I won't be able to rest or do anything for that matter until I know that he's received the letter._

-

"Your highness?"

Jareth was sprawled over his throne, foot dangling from the arm of the chair. He looked as though he didn't want to be bothered at this particular moment.

"Yes?"

"There is a Hoggle here to see you." Jareth removed his gloved hand from his face to look down at the goblin servant.

"who?" Jareth asked, even though he knew full well who Hoggle was. He also knew that he and his other foolish friends went often to see Sarah and spend time with her. When he wasn't busy with his own duties, he would sit outside where it was barely audible and watch them in his owl form.

He could've forbidden it, but it was really the only way he was able to see her. Sure he had his crystals but it just wasn't the same. There was always an odd sort of feeling that came over him when he saw Sarah with her underground friends. Yes, jealousy was one of them but she had a way about her where it was as if they couldn't get enough of her. _She would've made an excellent Queen._

"Hoggle Sire"

"Higgle! Oh, send him in!"

Turning his back towards him, boots clicking as they hit the concrete floor; "What brings you here today Hogworth, did you run out of fairy repellent?"

"Uh.. actually" Hoggle nervously removed the letter from his pocket.

"I have a letter for you your highness."

Jareth turned around, hands on hips to look at him for the first time since he had arrived. "A WHAT?"

Hoggle swallowed hard, "A letter your highness"

"It's not from you is it?"

"Uh no your highness, Sarah requested that I give this to you."

Jareth's eyes suddenly shot open in shock. "WHO?"

Hoggle cleared his throat. "Sarah your highness, Sarah a runner from seven years ago requested that I give you this letter."

Jareth eyed the envelope with his name written in neat handwriting. It was as if all the feelings he fought for years to repress suddenly came spilling out. Love, hate, fear, rejection, admiration, desire, all erupting from him.  
He couldn't blink, he couldn't speak, he couldn't even breathe!

Hoggle bit back the urge to laugh, it was just like those silly movies Sarah made him watch where the man that was hopelessly in love always reacted in this manner when he realized that the object of his affections finally noticed him.

"Your highness? Are you alright?"

Finally snapping out of his daze, Jareth reached down and took the letter from him, but didn't say anything. He stood there as if contemplating what to do next.

"Umm your highness? Are you going to read the letter?"

"Huh?" Jareth looked down at the letter again and fingered it gently as if making sure it was real.

"Oh, of course, but not in your presence! You may leave now!"

"Yes your highness" Grumbling under his breath, Hoggle turned to leave.

Jareth waited a while and then ran in the direction Hoggle had exited to make sure that he had left. Once he knew the coast was clear, he ripped open the letter and began to read straight away.

_Dearest Jareth:_

I realize that this probably comes as a shock to you since it's been such a long time since we've last seen each other (If only she knew_)  
There is no way for me to say this except telling you out right how I have been feeling for all these years.  
I think about you constantly, about the past decisions that have been made, and about how things could've been if I had chosen differently._

I have always wanted to let you know that I always felt like I wasn't left with much of a choice, how could I possibly choose my dreams over Toby? Only a selfish person would do such a thing!

Only now that I am older do I understand the error of my ways in the sense that I did so many careless things and in the process you really did do everything that I wanted, I just couldn't see it then. I was so young, you must understand! Please understand!

Understand that…I think about you all the time, about your eyes, your charming smile, and wonder what it would feel like to run my fingers through your hair. To hold you close and feel your warmth, put my arms around you and never letting go.

Understand that… Every time Hoggle, Ludo or Sir Didymus come to see me, I always hope that you will appear in my bedroom too, and that even though I was not able to express it then. I am doing so now in hopes that you will not turn away from me.

You have ruined me for any other man. All I can think and see is you. I know of no other way to say this. I…  
I.. can hardly write..  
Please tell me that I am not too late, that such precious feelings are not gone forever.

I hope that you will respond soon.

Love,  
Sarah

Jareth stayed starring transfixed at the last part, "Love, Sarah" _How could I have not known that Sarah felt this way all this time? I never saw anything to indicate to me that she was missing me although.._

He looked down at the letter again, a wide smile forming on his face.  
Re-reading the parts where Sarah confesses about wanting to hold him and do all these wonderful things that he too had been dreaming about for all those years, and.. maybe a few other things as well.

He felt his pulse begin to quicken, adrenaline surging through his body, how he was aching for her!  
He had to go see her in person now; a response in the form of a letter wasn't going to do his deep and hidden desires justice.

"She asks that I respond soon, mustn't keep her waiting then!"

And with that, he turned at his heels and quickly vanished.

FF_2361742_


	3. Jareth Responds

**AUTHORS NOTE: ** **As I wrote this last chapter, there were moments where I was literally laughing at myself because I had someone comment to me; "You seem such a quiet, and calm person but your writing style is of a person who lives and breathes passion and romance." And… a couple things went through my mind, firstly being: "I'm human; I have feelings, why wouldn't I be able to possess such attributes?**

LOL! Wait till you see how aggressive Sarah gets with Jareth, you'll love it!

Secondly.. I mean come on, if you had hotness himself David Bowie, king of the underground as your significant other, wouldn't YOU want to be getting hanky panky often… if not all the time? I could go on and on, but instead, just read my madness and enjoy :o)

**And with that being said, I now suggest you go on youtube or your mp3 (if you're a true fan) and play Davids' song: "Wild is the wind" while reading the final chapter, it will give the full effect.  
**

"**Jareth Responds"**

Sarah jerked her head suddenly. It was the 3rd time she caught herself falling asleep.  
"Hoggle should've been back by now." She sat there doodling nothing in particular in one of the sheets of paper she had used to write the letter to Jareth.  
_What if he doesn't feel anything for me anymore except hate or rejection and simply threw the letter away? I don't' know if I could handle it. I guess it would serve me right though, I mean.._

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by grumbling and movement in her mirror.  
"Hoggle? Is that you?"

"Of course, who else would it be!" he sighed loudly and took his place where he normally sat to speak with her."

"Well, I did what you've asked and delivered the letter."

"and…?"

"and what?"

"Did he say anything about it?"

"He looked as if he were in shock by it, I think you really took him by surprise but he didn't comment beyond saying he wasn't going to read it in my presence."

Sarah felt her heart sink, what if he really did throw it away, not wanting to be reminded of her?  
Hoggle knew what Sarah was thinking by her reaction and chimed in: "I wouldn't think all is lost Sarah, when I say he looked shocked, I mean shocked in a good way, I think he will respond, just wait a few days, he is king after all, and very busy. I'm sure you will get a response eventually."

"Yes, maybe your right Hoggle.. .. Listen, I can't thank you enough for doing this, and I'm sorry, next time you come over, I'll order pizza again, and you can watch any movie you like."

"Even that awesome movie with the green guys and that giant rat?"

"Eww.. ninja turtles?"

"Yeah, that one! I love that movie!"

"Ok Hoggle, we'll watch Ninja turtles, go to sleep, I know you must be tired."

"Hang in there Sarah, I believe you'll find love, just have faith."

And as always, he was gone just as soon as he appeared.  
Sarah was contemplating going to bed herself when her thoughts were interrupted by a flash of lightning and the sudden jerk of her window opening. "That's funny; I didn't see that it was raining earlier." She walked over to the window and latched it back in place, sighing deeply.

_This is exactly how it was the last time he came into my room, I'm such a fool, he's not going to respond. I still need to know his reaction at least, why is Hoggle taking so long!_

She turned around, heading back towards her bed when she realized a tall and _very _handsome goblin king was blocking the way. A loud gasp escaped her, but that was it. Her mouth was unable to produce any other sound, she couldn't even move, all she could do was stand there and try to let reality sink it, was it even reality? Maybe she had fallen asleep and was now dreaming! Finally finding use of her limbs she pinched herself hard. _I'm awake alright!  
_  
Jareth just stood there taking in the sight that was Sarah. Finally after all those years of only stealing glances from outside, views from crystals, finally he was standing there before her. Never had he been overcome with so many emotions all at once, wanting to run to her and finally touch her, wanting to yell and let her know how much he's suffered over the course of the years, so many things that needed to be said and done, but he too couldn't find the words.

Starring at Jareth brought back a flood of memories, from the first time she saw him, to the moment he had offered her dreams... Her dreams, if only he knew what her dreams were. Even though she had won, she felt as though she had lost, and now what would happen?

A tear ran down her cheek; she breathed in heavily as if bracing herself for what was about to happen, unsure if anything would happen. _I have to try, it's now or never._

She stepped towards him, "Jareth I.. "

Before her mind was able to even register what had happened, Jareth had pulled her into his arms, and starring at her with passionate intensity: "With this kiss, my life finally begins."  
He leaned forward and hungrily pressed his lips against hers.

After the initial shock, Sarah wrapped her arms around him, allowing their kiss to deepen. The sensation of being that close to him and sharing such an intimate moment after years of not even feeling the embrace of the opposite sex was overwhelming. She finally understood the expression; "Mind blowing"  
Jareth's sweet and passionate kiss was exactly that; mind blowing, she didn't want it to end.

Coming up for breath**, **he cupped Sarah's face with his gloved hands.  
"Precious, I have come in receipt of your letter; I hope you don't mind that I came straight away as opposed to a written response."

Sarah looked into his mismatched eyes as if in a trance, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to see you, how I've dreamed about .." She gently touched the strands of his hair moving her fingertips ever so slow from his cheeks to his lips. He closed his eyes, a moan escaping his lips at the sensation of her fingertips. "About being held in your arms…" He leaned forward suddenly and captured her lips with his in a searing kiss.

"Sarah, you understand that this changes everything don't you? I want you present in my life, to be by my side always."

Sarah gave him a coy smile, "I have no objections to that your highness, as a matter of fact..."  
She stole few kisses from him, his eyes closed at the sensation of her lips against his.  
"As a matter of fact, I… " She blushed a bit, having never opened herself so fully to anyone before. "I don't want you to leave here tonight, at least not without me."

A moan escaped the goblin kings' lips, there were so many things he wanted to do with Sarah. Suddenly, he felt a glimmer of light coming in from her apartment window and he held her closer to him. "What is left of tonight anyway."  
Sarah looked outside to where he was looking and gasped:  
"Oh my god, its morning already?"

Looking down at his beautiful Sarah, and gently brushing the stray hairs away from her face, he whispered playfully. "There is a place I'd love to take you, I think you will enjoy it."  
"Anywhere, so long as its with you."

Sarah felt the sensation of being whirled away, Jareths' strong arms kept her in balance as they arrived at the edge of a mountain, overlooking a vast valley, filled with trees, flowers, and several breath taking waterfalls; but what really took her breath away was watching the sunrise over the horizon. The warm yellows, orange, and violets that engulfed the sky was phenomenal.

They sat on the edge of the mountain, holding each other, while watching the splendor of colors unravel before them.

"What is this place? It's amazing!"

"This is shantar'ka, a section of the goblin kingdom that is not to be inhabited or disturbed by any creature…" a mischievous grin began to form on his face as he finished the sentence. "soooo we literally have the whole place to ourselves."

It was Sarah who leaned in and kissed him passionately. Never had she wanted anyone as much in her life before, and what's more, she didn't know why, but she felt as if she could totally let herself go with Jareth. Suddenly, Sarah moved over Jareth, pressing herself on top of him, he leaned back against the grassy mountain, his eyes wide with her unexpected reaction. Before he could comment on it however, Sarah's lips were once again pressed against his, her tongue intertwining with his until he was left gasping.  
There was a look on Sarah's face Jareth had never seen before but despite that, it was unmistakable and he knew then, all the love that he had felt for her during all those torturous years was in fact returned.

"Sarah, would you like to continue this inside? "

Sarah giggled playfully, "Inside? Where? " She looked up and realized there was a log cabin just a few feet away from where they were. There was smoke coming from the chimney. Then entrance looked warm and inviting, it was perfect.

"Yes and no" she finally answered.

Jareth looked at her with concern, frustration, and longing. _Maybe things were moving too fast for her, but she had been the one who started!  
_  
"Yes, I would love to continue inside, but… once we're done here…"

A mischievous grin re-appeared on his face while holding her closer to him.  
"As you wish my love." 

FF_2361742_


End file.
